


it's inevitable for us

by justyncase



Series: hatchetfield universe (hfu) [2]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, Hatchetfield Theatrical Universe
Genre: Autistic Hannah Foster, Deaf Character, Deaf Ethan Green, F/M, Fluff, Hard of Hearing Ethan Green, Hatchetfield Universe, Moving In Together, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Ethan Green, Other, idk what to tell you, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyncase/pseuds/justyncase
Summary: Lex has had a hard time trying to move. But they finally did it and everything is okay.
Relationships: Hannah Foster & Ethan Green, Hannah Foster & Lex Foster, Lex Foster & Ethan Green, Lex Foster & Hannah Foster, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Series: hatchetfield universe (hfu) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700749
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	it's inevitable for us

**Author's Note:**

> everything in italics is signing,, i'm still trying to figure out how to portray signing so...

The sun was bright through the small window of the two bedroom flat. Lex and Ethan lay sprawled out on a mattress on the ground of a bedroom. Ethan on his side facing away from the window, their arm spread completely out. Lex lay on her back, one arm under Ethan’s torso the other across her stomach. At the end of the foot of the bed was Hannah, hair tied into two loose braids, sleeping on her left side curled up around an Olaf stuffed animal that was clutched to her chest. The three looked peaceful. Everything was okay. 

Lex was the first of the group to wake up. The move had been a lot for her. Moving from her mom’s house  _ with  _ her sister  _ and  _ her partner. But they were finally in a flat, in  _ their  _ flat. A place for them to call their own. Where E could sign and be understood, they didn’t have to wear hearing aids. A place where Hannah wasn’t reprimanded for being autistic. A place where Lex could come home and just exist. 

When she first opened her eyes, she looked around the room. There wasn’t much. The queen sized mattress that the three lay on, a closet with some hangers. A few cardboard boxes. Labelled respectfully for Ethan and Lex’s clothing. The door was opened. A box of some pizza crusts and crumbs lay on the floor. She turned over to her side to snuggle closer to her partner. She couldn’t find herself able to fall back asleep. She just looked lovingly at her lover. His dark curly hair covering their face, he looked so peaceful sleeping. He always had. Lex took her right hand and pushed Ethan’s hair lightly between the pillow and his head. 

“Mm.” grumbled the person laying beside them. Ethan’s eyes fluttered open. He smiled upon seeing their girlfriend beside them

“Morning, E.” Lex laughed. 

_ Morning, Lex _ , they took a moment,  _ we’re in our own apartment, huh? _

“Yeah. Pretty fucking amazing. Never thought that this day would come.”

_ But it did. We did it.  _ You  _ did it, Lex. _

“Yeah. We did do it.” Lex pulled Ethan into a soft kiss. She placed her hand on his cheek, her other still stuck under her counterpart. E’s hand made its way across to Lex’s side. They smiled into the kiss.

Some movement from the bottom of the bed caused the two to pull away, smiling at the other. Ethan and Lex sat up, against the wall. Hannah had woken up.  _ Good morning _ she signed. She looked confused and happy.  _ Are we in our house? _

“Yeah, Han. Our new home.” Lex responded cheerfully, her voice still tired and quiet. 

_ Hey Banana split, wanna come up here?  _ Ethan asked the young girl. 

_ Does Olaf get to come?  _

_ Of course.  _

Lex had moved over to the other side of the bed to make room for her sister. Hannah half-crawled to the other side of the bed between Lex and Ethan. Her Olaf stuffie sitting in her lap. The three just sat there enjoying the certain serenity that came from them being in a place where they created the rules. There was no alcoholic mom to step around, no parents that forced them to talk instead of sign. 

Ethan looked at the girls lovingly. They were their life. He got to live with the two people who meant the most to them. Everything was going to be okay. Whatever problem was going on outside didn’t matter, because these walls belonged to them and would be there for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me about my fics on tumblr: @mckpricely


End file.
